nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Clearing The Sewers: A Very Wasteful Mission
Participant: Akatori Yamanaka RP: -Akatori walked down the streets of Amegakure. She was dressed in her Amegakure Flak, a white top, and tight black ninja pants. A slight hum escaped her lips as she stepped over puddles on her way to the Mission Board. She was finally getting out of recovery for her burns in her training session with Kunisada, of the ANBU Ops, and her best friend Ritsuka Uzumaki. She felt like a good easy mission would be a great way to ease back into training, since she had been out for a bit. Her eyes skimmed over the large board, finding the first mission marked as the Rank of C. With a quick pluck of the offer, Akatori's smile faded as she read the contents. It was a report to go clear out a block in the sewage system of garbage. She would facepalm and sigh- "Oi...just my luck.."- She dreaded having to go down to the sewers, but it had to be done. With a light sigh, Akatori walked over to the sewage crate, and lift off the top. The smells of trash and filth filled her nostrils. She was disgusted by the smell of it, and quickly plugged her nose with her fingers. She would climb down the steps with trash bags slung over her right shoulder. Upon reaching the wet and creaky sewer, she was bothered by most of the atmosphere. Her hand swung back towards her Ame back pouch and pulled out a lighter. Aka quickly flicked it on, as the small flame light up the darknesses slightly.- "Alright..now if I picked the right crate, the trash should be right up a- OH!"- As she walked, her nose almost ran right into the giant pile of trash. Her face looked at the pile with great distaste. She would take two steps back, and unpinch her nose, breathing in and out her mouth only. Then, she began to fill the trash bags with the rubbish. A mix of cans, bottles, rotted food, clothes, tissues, and whatever else a family might use in a house was amoung that pile. It appears that it is one certain group or person that is tossing the waste down into the sewers. After the pile was depleated, the drain was once again open, and ready to work. The three bags of trash were held over the right shoulder as she walked to the nearest exit. Her foot brushed something as she walked, olive colored eyes taking note to something that ran by. It was a rat. A RAT. Her eyes widen as she saw that it was a rat's nest she had walked into. As one bagan to creep towards her foot she would release a scream, and kick it sideways against the wall. She ran fast towards the exit, wanting to leave this filthy place for good. The bags jiggled as she climbed fast up the ladder. Once she reached the surface, Akatori chucked the trashbags towards the garbage can, missing by a bit. She rushed home in a hurry, needing a hot shower as soon as possible. Later, she would return to the mission board to turn in the mission and claim her earnings.- Results: Mission was a sucess.